Too Scared to Run
by ChibiTari
Summary: A fic about what Kai had to go through when he was a child. Angst, abuse and evil language. MY FIRST NON-OC fic!


Title: Too Scared to Run

Authoress: ChibiTari

Rating: R (for stuff… I ain't no hentai if that's what you're expecting!)

Warnings: Angst, child abuse and mentions of sexual acts. Nothin' much besides this other than a really sad Kai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or any of it's characters.

Too Scared to Run

Kai watched in horror as the woman was knocked to the ground, her cheek starting to swell from the blow the man standing above her decided to give. She stared up at him, tears welling up in her crimson eyes. His eyes. It was never like this, not before. Everything was perfect but then… but then he messed up some how… He still doesn't know why or how it became so rough for the three of them. But it was and that's all there is to it. 

He gazed at his mother as she slowly lifted herself from the hard wood floor, readying for the next hit. It came more forcefully than the first, knocking her back down harder and causing her to roll some ways across the floor and closer to the door. Blood seeped down from her mouth and along her jaw line. She began to sob, curling herself into a little ball. The man grabbed her again, slamming her against the back of the chestnut plated door, shutting it and nearly hitting his son on the other side who had his head rested against it. The boy fell backwards, silently trying to sit up. Hiding his head in his hands he let the tears fall.

He knew what was going to happen. It was like this every second night when his father actually came home instead of spending the night with some prostitute or lady from the office. It hurt to know this was the man who helped create him. 

"It's n-not t-true! He's not my father!" The slate haired boy cried, rocking back and forth. Images of the previous time plagued his mind. He saw as his father grabbed the light hair of his mother and pulled her head up to meet his. He couldn't stand to think of the rest but it came to him like a nightmare. She was there until the next morning, still sobbing and surrounded by her own blood. He had watched as this man who claimed to be a father raped her and did nothing. 

It will all be over, it will never happen again. He'll change and we'll be happy again, Kai thought to himself. This hopeful thought shattered as he heard the piercing screams from the other room. He shot up, banging his small fists against the door.

"MAMA! MAMA!" He yelled, crying harder as he listened to her being slapped and punched and… and… He didn't want to think. He didn't want to guess… To know.  He banged his small fists against the door, willing it to open for him so he could help his mommy. It wouldn't budge and he was slowly losing strength. 

"This isn't happening… I want to go home… I want my mommy!" The nine-year-old mumbled, swallowing up his tears. 

Suddenly the door swung open sending him flying and crashing into the wall behind him. He saw his father stand before him, rage and hatred both present in his eyes as he glared down at him.

"I thought I said get lost, kid. Why the hell do you even bother? You can't help, you're useless, worth nothin' but horse shit!" The man laughed, grabbing the child by the scruff of his neck and tossing him as if he weighed nothing. Kai hit the corner of one of the lower stairs, causing him to lose his breath for a moment. This didn't stop the man, however. The winded child was picked up again and thrown over beside his naked mother. 

"Mommy? Mama, help…" He begged, watching the woman squirm in pain as she tried to grab hold of her son before the man did any more damage. 

"Get away from him, he's only a child, he can't do anything!" She shrieked, wrapping the boy in a protective embrace. 

"That's why I do it. I know he can't and I find that amusing. I'm teaching the boy, teaching him about reality and how it can creep up on you when you least expect it… Let him go and hand him 'ere. Come on." 

"Stay the hell away from my son!" This yelling did no good. It only gave her greater pain as her only son was torn from her and she was slapped across the face.

"Don't disobey. You may end up dead." Kai's father warned her. She didn't listen. She didn't care what happened now. She stood but was hurled to the ground after her head was slammed against the mantle piece on the fireplace. Blood ran down the course of her body as she fell unconscious. 

The smell of the coppery liquid was enough to make the boy throw up. He couldn't stand this. The wound on his mommy's head was pussing and swelling. He soon found serenity in the black that awaited him. 

It was the same again that very next night. He waited by the door, waited for his mama to be beaten and raped. 

I don't want this anymore, mommy. I want it to all be better… I want my mommy! He cried inside. He was snapped out of his thoughts as a gun shot was heard. He immediately pushed open the heavy wooden door and found his mom sprawled out across the floor. Her eyes were wide, no life left in them. They seemed to be staring up at him, calling him over. Blood was dripping from a wound on her chest. There was only one thing that was missing. His father. 

He couldn't understand it. Why would she leave him? What had he done wrong?

He could feel himself walk over to the corpse, resting his head on its chest. The blood stained his cheek and hair but he didn't take any notice to this minor fact. 

"Why d-did you leave me m-mommy? Daddy w-will kill me t-too, so why? Why couldn't you w-wait for me? MOMMY!" HE shrieked and wailed, throwing himself at the wall and hitting it over and over. He could see his father walking up the pathway to the door. It was the last time. It was going to end…

The door unlocked and footsteps were heard coming closer to the room. His daddy walked in, coat and hat still on. He saw as his now pallid complexion and the hatred and uncaring dry from his eyes. 

"What the fuck have you done! God damn it you little brat!" He grabbed the gun he had found next to the dead body of his wife and stormed over to the child. He raised the gun in front of him, getting it ready for it next kill. 

Kai was too scared to move, he couldn't think, couldn't see. He didn't want it to end, not like this. He wanted a good burial, wanted to be happy before he died, not like this. 

For some reason it was this thought that caused him to leap at his father and grab the gun. He managed that easily because the man had no time to get a grip on it having no clue the kid would do anything like it. 

Once he had hold of it, though, he couldn't think of what to do next. Sure, he had seen the cowboys shoot the Indians but that was different. They never really died. The gun began to weigh his hand down and almost suddenly it fell, firing without warning. The bullet embedded itself in the abusive man.

"H- how?" He croaked out, falling to his knees, then forward. Kai was left panting and wailing. 

"M-mommy… MOMMY! I want my mommy!" It stayed like this for a few hours until someone had taken notice to the boys sobs through the open window. 

A few months later he was taken to his grandfather. It was better there than it had been at home but… it wasn't home, that was the thing that kept Kai from being truly happy, the only thing that made him as cold as he was. His emotions died that day. They died when he lay his eyes upon his motionless mother. They died when he killed his father. 

The old man expected so much from him the day he arrived. He wanted him to achieve the unachievable. He couldn't be what was expected of him, though, and this brought on the constant depression. Because he couldn't be… anything.

Tari: Remind me _never_ to listen to 'Nickleback' again! Especially the first song!

Kuri: Hey, you're the one who kept switching it back to that particular track, not me.

Yugi: This isn't the kind of thing I'd expect from you!

Yami: Yeah… Are you depressed? I mean, we can help you if you are. 

Tari: *Glares* Shut it Yami or we're never leaving!

Yami: *Looks around soul room* I'll be quiet, I promise, just LEAVE!

Kuri: Yeah, yeah. We'll do just that when we're good and ready. Anyway, where's Heero? I have a fanfic he needs to star in and he ain't here!

Tari: Right. Anyway readers, I understand that was a crappy angst fic but please don't flame me! Instead send reviews. PWEASE! 


End file.
